Too Bad, Darling by golden doe
by SamyUchiha
Summary: Eu quero tanto te odiar. Mas, mais do que qualquer outro, eu quero odiar a mim mesmo. Por ser tão estúpido e não perceber que nada mais seria o mesmo. Porque enquanto eu não seguia em frente, você fez e eu quero te odiar por isso, mas não te odiar mais do que eu mesmo.


_**Classificação etária:**__ K+_

_**Gênero: **__Drama_

_**Disclamer:**__ O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: golden doe**_

_**Tradutora: SamyUchiha**_

_**Sinopse:**____Eu quero tanto te odiar. Mas, mais do que qualquer outro, eu quero odiar a mim mesmo. Por ser tão estúpido e não perceber que nada mais seria o mesmo. Porque enquanto eu não seguia em frente, você fez e eu quero te odiar por isso, mas não te odiar mais do que eu mesmo. _

_**Notas da Tradutora:**__ Essa fanfic NÃO é minha, eu estou APENAS a traduzindo, com a devida autorização da autora, claro. __And, thank you so much, Roxie-san, for let me translate your story.I'm so grateful... :)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Você saiu e eu deixei até que não houvesse mais nada de nós._

_Se já houve um nós._

—

Melhores amigos. Isso era o que eles costumavam ser antes de ela ir embora e ele se segurava a isso. Melhores amigos. Para ter esse tipo de relacionamento com alguém que não gostava dele no início era _algo_. E, com a idade de doze anos, ele pensou que este algo poderia ser algo _mais_.

Porque Uzumaki Naruto sempre gostou de Haruno Sakura.

Pelo menos ele pensava assim, esperava que sim, até que ela foi embora. Mudou-se com sua família para Oto. Ela disse que ligaria para ele quando ela chegasse lá, ela lhe prometeu. E Sakura cumpriu sua promessa. E a partir de então, a cada semana, ele ligaria para ela e ela ligaria para ele e eles iriam conversar–ele diria a ela o que ela estava perdendo _"você pode acreditar que Shikamaru pediu pra sair com Ino? E ela disse que sim" "O quê! De jeito nenhum, você está mentindo, Naruto!"_ E ela iria contar todas as coisas novas sobre a sua vida, _"eu estou freqüentando uma escola só para meninas e eu odeio isso, porque eles sempre ficam falando sobre o meu cabelo rosa estranho e testa larga" "ignore-as, Sakura-chan. Você é, de longe, a garota mais bonita que eu já conheci."_

Mas ela sempre dizia coisas como: _não há lugar como um lar aqui e Konoha ainda é a melhor e eu sinto falta disso, de todos, de você, e eu gostaria de poder voltar..._

Era quase como se ela nunca tivesse partido. Sakura ainda estava sabendo tudo o que estava acontecendo em Konoha, enquanto Naruto aprendia todas as novidades sobre ela. Mesmo a centenas de quilômetros de distância, eles ainda estavam crescendo juntos. O primeiro ano correu bem.

Então ela começou a falar sobre um menino. Um menino chamado Uchiha Sasuke, e_ oh! Naruto, ele é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci! _Ele a ouvia porque é isso que um melhor amigo faria para o outro, escutaria. Não importando que, com o suspiro sonhador e o louvor que ela dava para Uchiha Sasuke, seu coração iria quebrar. E ele odiava cada coisa dela, porque ela o fez sentir-se inferior a um cara que ele nunca conheceu.

Naruto odiava Sasuke antes mesmo de conhecê-lo, mas ele nunca diria isso a ela.

A chamada de telefone parou depois de algum tempo, mas ele disse a si mesmo que era porque o vestibular estava chegando e Sakura queria ser uma médica, então ela estava estudando muito. Além disso, eles ainda estão enviando e-mails um para o outro. Para não falar que eles ainda tem o Facebook.

Os e-mails eventualmente pararam de vir, mas ele não parou de enviar-lhe um a cada semana. _Sakura-chan está apenas ocupada. Você sabe como ela é, muito diligente e dedicada com seus estudos. Pare de ser ridículo, Uzumaki, ela está apenas ocupada. _Ele a vê no Facebook e vai conversar com ela.

'Oi, Sakura-chan! Como você está?'

"Estou bem, Naruto. Ocupada. E você?"

'Sim, eu estou bem, também.'

E seria isso.

_Veja, eu disse que ela está apenas ocupada._

Mas quando vocês são amigos no Facebook e você tem ela como seu melhor amigo, você receberá uma notificação sempre que ela posta alguma coisa e você vai ver quando ela fizer um upload de 199 fotos no álbum 'Grande Escapada para Oto Fantastopia' há cinco minutos quando você mandou o e-mail número 1500–há uma semana atrás, já é hora de acordar.

Naruto pode ser um idiota às vezes, mas ele não era burro. Sakura estava ignorando-o, ou, provavelmente, não se importava mais com ele. Ele brevemente tentou saber o que havia dado errado, como as coisas deram errado, mas ele percebeu que os sinais estavam todos lá. Tinham estado lá por muito tempo, mas ele simplesmente não queria reconhecê-los, admiti-los, porque isso significaria o fracasso.

Porque ele iria dizer que ele falhou como um amigo, como um melhor amigo. Isso significaria que ele não era bom amigo o suficiente, não era bom o suficiente para ser mantido em contato, não era bom o suficiente para ela se importar. Ele era apenas uma relíquia do passado. Alguém velho guardado no sótão, onde o sol não chega, deixado para coletar poeira, e nunca olhar novamente.

Mas, como o idiota que era, ele entrou no álbum dela e olhou para cada foto. Ele vê a forma como os olhos verdes de Sakura estavam brilhando tão brilhantemente, os lábios que estendidos em um grande sorriso, enquanto seu cabelo rosa estaria voando atrás dela com o vento...

E ao lado dela estava um menino de cabelos escuros, com olhos escuros e pele pálida e, ele pairou o cursor do mouse sobre seu rosto e um pequeno botão cinza lhe disse:

Uchiha Sasuke.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, ou talvez mais, outra notificação chegou.

Sakura Haruno agora está em um relacionamento sério com Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto clicou no botão 'Curti' e comentou: "Estou feliz por você Sakura-chan! E Sasuke, seu bastardo, é melhor não fazê-la chorar, se você quiser manter seu rosto intacto."'

Não muito tempo depois, houve outro comentário. Foi a partir de Sakura. "Naruto! Não insulte o meu namorado!" E ele podia ouvir sua voz o pretendendo, como se ela estivesse ao lado dele. Mas ela não estava.

"Estou apenas o ameaçando, Sakura-chan, hehe" Ele comentou de volta.

Ela comentou de volta, mas o comentário dela o surpreendeu. "Naruto! Faz tempo que não nos falamos, sinto falta de você! Skype?"

E Naruto sabia que ela queria falar com seu melhor amigo sobre o mais recente grande desenvolvimento em sua vida, como nos velhos tempos, mas não seria como nos velhos tempos, nunca mais seria. E ele seria um idiota por pensar assim, por esperar por isso, porque ele amadureceu e sabia melhor.

Nada jamais será o mesmo, isso será apenas em nome dos velhos tempos.

–

_Quero te odiar da mesma forma que Kyoko odeia Sho._

_Mas eu realmente não tenho uma razão para te odiar, além do fato de que você foi capaz de seguir em frente e eu não fui._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nossa, eu senti muita pena do Naruto, mas, infelizmente, na maioria das relações entre melhores amigos, em que um se apaixona pelo outro, as coisas terminam assim. É triste, e doloroso, mas é assim que as coisas são ;c

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que mandem reviews! Beijoos ;)


End file.
